Sword Dancer (3.5e Prestige Class)
Sword Dancer To sword dancers, the blade is more than a weapon--it is an ally, a friend, a companion more trustworthy then any man. Viewing combat as a art, a deadly dance, sword dancers are prone to singing in battle. They tap powerful magical energy through a combination of martial prowess and magical study, gaining phenomenal acrobatic ability and the ability to enchant their blades in combat. Becoming a Sword Dancer Quick Note to DM's and Players. This class is over powered, gaining abilities, full spell-casting, and a full base attack are in comparison to SRD classes incredibly overpowering. This is not to say it isn't viable, but be aware that this class can and will unbalance this character over others in his party. Characters pursue this class if they wish for martial abilities while still being able to kick some serious ass. Most sword dancers are multiclass fighters or monks and wizards or, (occasionally) clerics. Multiclass rogue spellcasters can also meet the requirements. Bards and Beguilers can get in without multiclassing and with enough patience. Class Features All of the following are class features of the <-class name->. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Sword dancers are proficient with all simple and martial weapons, and with light armor. A sword dancer who wears medium or heavy armor, or carries a medium or heavy load, cannot use any of his special abilities except for enchanted blade. : At each level, you gain new spells per day and an increase in caster level (and spells known, if applicable) as if you had also gained a level in a spellcasting class to which you belonged before adding the prestige class level. You do not, however, gain any other benefit a character of that class would have gained. If you had more than one divine and/or arcane spellcasting class before becoming a sword dancer, you must decide to which class to add each level for the purpose of determining spells per day, caster level, and spells known. (Su): A 1st-level sword dancer gains a +10 competence bonus on Balance, Jump, and Tumble checks. At 4th level, this bonus increases to +20, and at 10th level it is +30. In addition, a sword dancer can always choose to take 10 on a Balance, Jump, or Tumble check, even when circumstances would normally prevent him from doing so. (Su): A sword dancer's jumping distance (vertical or horizontal) is not limited according to his height. (Su): A sword dancer moves faster than normal. At 1st, 3rd, and 6th level he gains an additional +30 feet to his base speed. (Su): At 2nd level, a sword dancer can temporarily enchant his blade to achieve a specific effect. The effect lasts for 1 minute/level, and the sword dancer can creat the effect once per day. If he chooses to end the effect prematurely, he can use it again that day, but only for an amount of time equal to his level minus the amount of time he used. The sword dancer can choose from the following special abilities to bestow on his blade: defending, flaming, frost, shock, or ghost touch. A sword dancer can use this ability even if he is wearing medium or heavy armor. (Sp): A sword dancer of 4th level or higher can use air walk as a spell-like ability as many times per day as he has sword dancer levels. (Ex): At 4th level, if the sword dancer attacks by jumping at least 5 feet toward his opponent, jumping down at least 5 feet onto his opponent, or swinging on a rope or similar object into his opponent, he gains a +4 bonus on attack rolls and adds an extra 1d12 to his damage. The sword dancer must make a Jump check; if the result is less that 5 feet, he cannot use this ability on that attack. If the result is greater than the distance between the sword dancer and the opponent, the sword dancer can limit the distance to that between himself and the opponent as a free action. (Su): At 5th level, a sword dancer can choose from the following abilities to bestow on his blade: bane (choose type of creature), disruption, flaming burst, icy burst, shocking burst, thundering, and wounding. Alternatively, he can add two abilities to his blade, either simultaneously or seperately. (Su): At 7th level, a sword dancer can choose from two the following abilities to bestow on his blade: dancing or speed. Alternatively, he can add three abilities to his blade, either simultaneously or seperately, or he can add two abilities to his blade, either simultaneously or seperately. Campaign Information Playing a Sword Dancer Combat: Sword dancers are second-line combatants, able to cast spells accordingly, but they can also hold their own fairly well in melee. Acrobatic attack combined with their feats means that the sword dancer could potentially use it every round, and his enchanted blade abilities allow him to adapt to many different situations. Advancement: Since most sword dancers are already multi-class characters, many choose to only advance in their current classes. Most follow this class to completion. Resources: Sword dancers have few orgainizations, but a fellow sword dancer will generally help another (though he will need a little convincing), unless they are of opposite alignments. Two sword dancers who meet will often have a duel, which is usually friendly and to the blood (first person to deal damage wins). Sword Dancers in the World Sword dancers are a way to make some of the more sucky pairings (a monk/wizard, for example) suck less. Sword dancers often dedicate their lives to hunting evil, whether it is an undead lich or a tyrannous noble. They tend to be eccentric loners, prone to late-night bouts of singing, dancing, and tumbling (usually enhanced with a strong drink). NPC Reactions: Most NPCs will think that a sword dancer is simply some sort of spellcaster that has taken the risk of wearing armor or using a sword. When the sword dancer does reveal his abilities, they are met with astonishment, surprise, and fear. Even after seeing some of their enchanted blade abilities, a few NPCs might think that the sword dancer is still a simple wizard/fighter with a cool weapon. Their wrongness makes them easy targets during a battle. Sword Dancer Lore Characters with ranks in Knowledge (local) can research sword dancers to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. Sword Dancers in the Game Sword dancers can be used as unique, annoying opponents to challenge the party. A sword dancer might team up with the PCs temporarily, helping them defeat a great evil or injustice. PC sword dancers have to deal with whatever assumptions others make about them; and those assumptions are almost always wrong. Adaptation: Sword dancers could easily be made evil, and DMs can change the Enchanted Blade abilities however much they want. Sample Encounter: Needs one. EL : ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Prestige Class Category:Tome